


True Identity

by salty_writer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Based on Oops I did it again by Brittany Spears, Childhood Friends, Demons, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_writer/pseuds/salty_writer





	True Identity

Tadashi looked at the slightly dirty necklace in his hand, a soft smile gracing his freckled face. Turning the way he came, the young and hopeful male made his way out of the forbidden forest and back to the man he loved. Upon arriving at the village, Kei was waiting for him on the bridge where they first said "I love you" to each other so many seasons ago. Tonight will be the night, he promised himself.  
"Tsukki!" Tadashi called out as he ran to the bridge. "I found it." Gods was he breathless from the near sprinting he did just to get to his beloved.  
Kei blinked in surprise, a dark look of confusion and sorrow in his eyes. "Is this-?"  
Yamaguchi nodded and smiled. "The moon necklace."  
"But I thought old man Ukai had buried it deep in the forbidden forest." Shock laced Kei's normally monotone voice as he spoke.  
"Well, I went there and got it for you anyways." Tadashi's bright smile was back on his face now that he had recovered some air.  
"Oh, Tadashi... You shouldn't have..." With those words, Kei took the necklace and tossed it off the side of the bridge - into the freezing winter water; as well as tossing Tadashi's hopes and dreams for the future with it.  
"But Tsukki... I- I was going to ask you to marry me with that necklace."  
A sigh eminated from Kei, sounding slightly annoyed. "I know, that's why I had to stop our little game of feelings before I felt too guilty about dragging this out as long as it did. I got caught up in the game and forgot what it was really about - toying with another going heart."  
The freckled male stared at his lover in shock before clenching his jaw in anger. "A game, huh? Is that what my feelings for you have been this entire time? All these years you've just been toying with me? What sick gratification do you get out of it?! You... You let me believe that youve loved for so long - ever since I met you ten years ago! You bastard! What was in it for you?!"  
A small, gloating smile crawled its way onto Tsukishima's lips, as it was crawling its way out of hell. "I get to eat your broken heart of course. You'll still be with me, if that's what you want; but you'll join the many others who have fallen into my trap." When he was done talking, dark billowing wings grew out of Tsukki's back as his lower half turned into a smoky substance - seeming to make the demon appear as though he was floating.  
Surprised by the sudden transformation, Tadashi took a step back in fear, his left foot catching on something and making him tumble backwards to land on his ass. "You... You're a jundo," he said quietly, eyes as big as saucers while realization dawned on him.  
A hearty laugh escaped the demon. "You actually listened to the lessons sensei taught while we were in primary school, and here I thought you were just a dumb bunny who clung to the one person who was going to kill him in the long run." While he was talking, Kei got slowly closer as if to prove some point to the mortal man. "You've been properly broken. Time for lunch." With that, Tsukishima descended upon Yamaguchi. The night was silent. Tadashi's body wouldn't be found until the next morning and by then it would have been too late to save him. It had been too late the moment when he was saved by the demon he never knew existed in the man he had grown up loving.


End file.
